Tooty's Adventure (SNES)
Tooty's Adventure (SNES) is the first game in the Tooty series. It was released in 1993 by Cool Cat Inc. Story "A stork is flying across the sea. He is delivering a little egg to a penguin's igloo. He is wearing a scarf, because he will be flying to Sherbert Land. He arrives at the igloo. He places the egg in front of the door and knocks the door. Then the stork flies away. "The lady penguin opens the door, and finds the egg. She is delighted and brings the egg inside for her husband to see. He is delighted too, so they both sit down with the egg and wait for it to crack. The next morning, the lady penguin wakes up to a cracking noise. The egg hatches, and a little penguin is inside, happy and healthy. "The lady penguin wakes up her husband, and they both feed the baby. They are so happy. While the baby is playing with his toys, the parents watch Super Mario on TV. The baby sometimes watches with them. When he sees Super Mario going on adventures, the baby penguin is spellbound, and wants to go on adventures like Mario. ""Mama?" he would say. "Can I go on an adventure, like Super Mario?" His Mama would say, "Ok. Be careful." and then the penguin would go outside, exploring new things. "Then, one day, when he was going on an adventure, he found lots of creatures scaring everyone in Sherbert Land. Something was wrong. Then he realizes. An evil penguin called Coldheart is causing trouble and releasing his minions to scare other penguins! And then, when the baby penguin went back home, he found out that Coldheart had kidnapped his parents! "The baby penguin must defeat Coldheart and rescue his parents. And YOU are the only one that can help him. Oh, I almost forgot! His name is Tooty." Gameplay Tooty has to go through eight worlds, defeating enemies and grabbing fruit so he does not lose his health. Items *Fruit Fruit is important in this game.Tooty loves fruit, and needs it so he does not lose his health. You lose health by getting hit by enemies. If you lose your health, you will lose a life. Once you lose a life (if you have more lifes left) then you will restart the level, get your health back and continue with your remaining lifes. If you lose all your lifes, then it's game over. *Coins Collect coins! There are millions of coins in every world. Every 100 coins gives you an extra life! And you deserve it! *Fish There are many types of fish. They are the exact same as Mushrooms from the Mario series. These are the fish you can get in Tooty's Adventure: Normal Fish - Makes you taller Mega Fish - Makes you giant so you can squish enemies Poison Fish - Makes you lose all your health so that you lose a life. Life Fish - Gives you an extra life Fire Fish - Gives you the ability to throw fireballs. If a fireball touches an enemy, they will burn. Ice Fish - Gives you the ability to throw iceballs. If an iceball touches an enemy, they will freeze. Super Fish - Makes you unbeatable for ten seconds. If you touch an enemy, they will die Helping Fish - Makes the enemies disappear for ten seconds, so you can walk without any bother. After ten seconds, the enemies will come back. *Enemies There are five types of enemies in this game. If they hurt you, you will lose health. #Evil Snowballs - Are snowballs that are evil. To hurt you, they roll onto you. #Twist-mas Trees - Evil Christmas trees that jump onto you to hurt you. #Poison Fish - If you are getting an item and you get this, you will lose all your health, so that you lose a life #Penguin Arms - Evil Penguin Arms that slap you in the face to hurt you #Coldheart - The final boss. Is an evil penguin that causes trouble in Sherbert Land. He has kidnapped Tooty's parents! Gallery (note - gallery is under construction) Tooty's Adventure SNES.png|Boxart Baby Tooty.png|Tooty, inside his newly hatched egg Tooty in Trouble.png|Baby Tooty, wondering what he should do to the nearby Evil Snowball Tooty and Coldheart.png|Baby Tooty, ready to face the final boss Tooty's parents.png|Tooty's parents, being kept prisoner by Coldheart